


And Sarita Makes Three

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey suggests a threesome to aid in keeping the peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a horrible idea, even worse than the sleepover she had planned involving Sarita and Phoebe. At least in that case there’d been food, movies, and games to distract the girls from their dislike of each other. Now there’s only homework and textbooks to provide diversions, both of which are easily ignored in favor of childish insults.

In retrospect she should’ve known better, but with Danny being cleared of Regina’s murder and their relationship being public Lacey had hoped that Sarita and Danny would make an effort to get along. They hadn’t, at least Sarita hadn’t. Danny had extended an olive branch only to have his arm practically ripped off. The girl held a grudge, and although she couldn’t hate him for murdering Regina, she could greatly dislike him for the remarks he’d made at her party.

Now sitting between them in her bedroom, listening as they bicker over the details of their group project, Lacey wants to rip her hair out. She’d suggested they work together to give the two time to get to know one another, but all they’d done since the first meeting was mock and torment each other.

“That’s not right, socio,” Sarita says, glaring as she snatches the sheet of paper out of Danny’s hand. Smoothing it down over her binder, she glances at it briefly before returning her heated gaze to him.

“How would you know? Did your mustache senses tell you?” Danny asks sarcastically, face distorted with a sneer and narrowed eyes.

Sarita doesn’t reply, glare still firmly in place, one eye twitching as her body goes rigid. Lacey has seen her like this before and knows the girl is ready to snap, possibly lunge across the space on the bed between them to smack the boy across from her.

“Okay, it’s time for the two of you to calm down,” Lacey says, waving a hand in each of their faces, distracting them from glaring at one another to direct their attentions toward her. “You two have been here for over an hour and all you’ve done is fight. We haven’t gotten anything done.” Sighing, she runs a hand through her hair, pulling the strands lightly as she mutters, eyes closing in frustration, “You two should just fuck. Maybe that way you’ll be able to be in a room together for more than two minutes without ripping each others’ heads off.” Realizing what she said, Lacey gasps, eyes popping open as she slowly lowers her hands.

She hadn’t meant to say that aloud, though the thought had been coming to her more frequently since baring witness to their interactions. Sure it was clear the two couldn’t stand one another, but there was an undercurrent of something else, something sexual. It intrigued Lacey, when she could get past the annoyance of their constant arguing.

Glancing at both their faces, she sees that the looks of concern that were previously focused her way have turned to shock as they both gape at her, slack jawed. Tilting her head, ignoring them for the moment, Lacey contemplates. Maybe it’s what they need in order to get past their tension. Like now, she’d act as a buffer, though most likely more successful in a sexual capacity.

Confident in her friendship with Sarita, their bond having been solidified after their brief separation, she is sure that having sex won’t ruin their closeness. The same is true for Danny, his support of her after the unmasking of their relationship drawing them even closer and strengthening her trust in him.

Mind made up, Lacey pushes the textbook off her lap, startling them when it slides off the edge of the mattress to land on the floor. She moves from her seated position at the head of the bed, kneeling as she unbuttons her sweater to reveal the white tank top she’s wearing underneath.

“Lacey, what are you doing?” Danny asks eyes wide and fixated on her chest as she reaches for the hem of the tank top. He grips the book on his lap tightly, unconsciously licking his lips as he waits for her response.

Pausing in her movements, Lacey looks at him, eyebrow raised. “Taking off my clothes… we’re having sex.” She pulls the tank top overhead, throwing it the side before beginning to work on the buttons of her skirt.

Eyes snapping up from their perusal of her body, Sarita’s lip curls. “I’m not having sex with him.” She lifts an arm, pointing a finger in Danny’s direction, her eyes lowering to concentrate on Lacey’s exposed skin as the girl slides her skirt down her thighs.

Clad in only her bra and panties, Lacey turns toward Sarita, moving to close the space between them. Stopping in front of her, Lacey places a hand on her thigh and leans forward, keeping their lips inches apart.

“Then have sex with me,” she says, licking her lips as she searches Sarita’s face. The shorter girl looks aroused, but there’s a hint of fear and hesitation lingering over her expression. Not wanting to pressure her, Lacey remains still, the hand on her thigh massaging gently in comfort.

Just when she’s ready to give up on her plan, sure the girl is too uncomfortable with the situation to consensually participate, Sarita leans forward, eyes closing as she touches her lips to Lacey’s. The kiss is hesitant, feather soft, until Lacey presses forward, her free hand coming to rest on the curve of Sarita’s neck. They continue kissing, the touch of their lips becoming more bold as Lacey deepens the kiss, her tongue sliding pass Sarita’s lips to caress her palate, drawing a soft moan from the girl. Sarita’s hands, which had been tightly gripping Lacey’s shoulders, relax as she sinks into her, sighing softly.

This kiss shared with Sarita is different from any Lacey has had with Danny. No better, no worse, just different. The taste of Sarita’s lip gloss blends with her own as the smell of the other girl’s perfume takes over her senses. Sarita’s skins is softer than Danny’s, begging to be touched as Lacey’s finger tips stroke across the nape of her neck. As they move closer together, the binder on Sarita’s lap hurriedly pushed to the side, Lacey feels the press of her breasts against her own. It’s titillating even through their layers of clothes.

Danny watches on, his cock hardening as he unblinkingly takes in the sight before him. They aren’t far from him, just near the head of the bed as he sits cross-legged at the foot. He wants to join in, but refrains, waiting for the cue from Lacey he hopes is coming. Even if it doesn’t he’ll be more than happy just watching, the fantasy of every teenage boy playing out right in front of his eyes. He bites his lip, his hand moving the binder to rest on his crotch as Lacey lowers herself to the bed, drawing Sarita to rest on top of her. The girl’s skirt rides up, revealing more of her thighs and the curve of her ass for Danny to see. Stifling a moan, he begins to massage his penis, eyes moving between their lips and the planes of their exposed skin.

Enjoying the weight of Sarita’s body on her own, Lacey begins her exploration, at first simply caressing the girl’s neck before allowing her hands to travel down further. She relaxes her lips in their kiss, giving Sarita the opportunity to take over, which she does so eagerly. Her tongue teasing Lacey’s mouth as her hips move of their own accord against the thigh Lacey has between her legs.

Feeling Sarita’s damp underwear against her leg, Lacey moans breaking their kiss to roll them over on the bed. Crouching on all fours over her, the taller girl peeks her on the lips briefly, pulling back to place a hand at the edge of her shirt. Sarita nods at the question in Lacey’s eyes, hands trembling as they descend to pull the sweater over her head before settling back on the mattress.

“I’ve never done this before,” Sarita whispers, the vulnerability she never shows clear in her eyes for Lacey to see. Her hands, still trembling, come to rest on Lacey’s sides as the girl moves closer to her, one arm lifting to her hand rest on the side of Sarita’s neck.

“Neither have I… with a girl,” Lacey responds, eyes gentle as she looks over Sarita’s face. The smaller girl nods, a blush coming to her cheeks as she drops her gaze. “It’s okay.” Lacey kisses Sarita gently, meeting her eyes when they return to her own. “Can I touch you?” The question causes a flow of moisture between her legs, the idea of her hands on Sarita’s body much more appealing than she had originally imagined.

At her nod, Lacey lies on top of her, kissing her deeply as one hand slides up her stomach, fingers meeting the bottom cup of her bra. She hesitates a moment before moving the garment aside, exposing Sarita’s breast. Cupping the mound of flesh, Lacey strokes her thumb over the erect nipple, smiling as Sarita moans and her body arches into her hand. She continues the movement of her hand, rubbing the nub and pinching it lightly on each pass as she presses her thigh firmly against Sarita’s crotch. The smaller girl rubs herself against Lacey’s leg, seeking pleasure as her moans are stifled by Lacey’s mouth. Eye squeezing shut; she turns her face to break their kiss.

Lacey grants the movement, bringing her lips to Sarita’s neck and kissing the skin she finds there as she moves her hand to the girl’s other breast. She doesn’t remain there for long, her lips trailing down Sarita’s chest until she reaches the mounds. Sliding her hands underneath Sarita’s body, Lacey unhooks her bra, removing the clothing completely from her body before grasping a breast in each hand. She sucks one nipple into her mouth while massaging the other, rolling it between her index finger and thumb. Sarita’s moans louder, eyes opening wide as she brings her hands to tangle in Lacey’s hair.

Lacey continues her actions, sucking and licking between Sarita’s breasts until the girl’s moans grow desperate, her body moving frantically as her fingers pull at Lacey’s hair painfully. Removing Sarita’s hand from her head, Lacey kisses the rest of the way down her body, tongue dipping into her belly button when she reaches it. Linger in that area, tongue pushing deeper, Lacey brings her hands to remove Sarita’s skirt and underwear. The girl complies, raising her hips before watching as Lacey disposes of the garments over the side of the bed. Sitting back on her heels, Lacey removes her own bra, throwing it to meet the growing pile of clothes then leans forward to do the same with her underwear.

Now both completely naked, the girls stare at one another. Their eyes burn with desire as they move as one, Lacey lowering herself back down on Sarita’s body to be met by her outstretched arms. Kissing, they both moan, relishing in the sensation of their bare bodies pressed together. Skin brushes against sensitive nipples as their kiss intensifies.

Fondling her breast again briefly, Lacey brings a hand to rest at the junction of Sarita’s thighs, her hand flat against her vulva. Feeling a trace of Sarita’s moisture, Lacey curves her fingers slowly parting Sarita’s labia, excited by the slippery, soft smoothness of her pussy. Lacey touches her the way she likes to be touched, immediately finding her clitoris and rubbing around it before applying pressure in a circular motion.

Tipping her head back, Sarita separates her lips from Lacey’s as she moans loudly, hands gripping Lacey’s shoulders. Her eyes squeeze shut as her hips move, encouraging Lacey to go further. Pressing her hand more firmly against Sarita, Lacey rubs directly against Sarita’s clitoris, moving along the length of her vulva to tease her entrance before returning to the apex. Lacey repeats the motion, fingers growing tired as she pleasures Sarita’s body. Bringing her head down, Lacey sucks at the girl’s nipples, magnifying her pleasure.

Sarita’s eye remain tightly shut as her breath catches in her throat, her moans becoming erratic as her breathing falters. Body becoming rigid, she grasps the blankets around her, pulling them as her back arches off the bed. She has never felt anything like this, the orgasms she’s given herself masturbating not nearly as this intense. Moaning Lacey’s name, Sarita feels her orgasm take over, stomach muscles clenching as everything around her disappears. She loses track of herself, all noises muffled as bursts of light appear behind her closed eyelids. Air expels from her body as she sags against the bed, energy drained and trembling from the force of her completion.

Lacey stills her fingers, pulling her hand away from Sarita’s vulva. She stares down at the girl, observing as her breathing calms and her body relaxes, the trembles subsiding. She kisses her, pressing their lips together briefly before lifting her body, allowing Sarita further space to recover.

Opening her eyes, Sarita watches as Lacey turns to Danny. She attempts a glare, but finds herself too euphoric to muster one up. The boy is in his spot at the foot of the bed, breathing shallow and jeans opened to reveal his hardened erection, the base grasped in his fist. Impressed with what she sees and interest piqued, Sarita sits up on the bed, hands supporting her weight as she keeps an eye on their interaction.

Moving closer to him, Lacey smiles seductively at Danny, eyes sweeping over his erection before landing on his face. He looks back, helplessly aroused as he struggles to keep his eyes from wandering her body, on the brink of completion from the event that had just taken place in front of him.

Lacey settles in his lap, forcing him to release the hold he has on his penis as his hands move to grip her hips. She places one arm around his shoulder, her other hand lifting to trace her moist fingers along his lips.

She lowers her head, whispering for only him to hear, “She feels so good, Danny. Tell me how she tastes.” Lacey presses the tip of a finger against the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. Danny complies, opening his mouth to suck the digit inside, his eyes lifting to meet Sarita’s gaze over Lacey’s shoulder. He sighs, a soft exhale of breath, as her flavor reaches his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarita gasps and presses her knees together, bending them slighting. Her pussy pulses, an intense wave of arousal washing over her as she watched Danny suck Lacey’s fingers clean. He continues staring at her, his gaze becoming more heated as he takes in her naked form, her breast moving up and down with each breath she takes. A blush spreads over her body at his inspection. She wants to cover herself up, but resists, refusing to admit that he affects her. Danny notices her predicament, managing to look smug even with Lacey’s fingers in his mouth.

Turning his face, he redirects his attention to Lacey, pulling her fingers from his lips to kiss her palm before lowering her hand down to his erection. Lacey grasps his member, accepting the kiss he lavishes on her, the linger taste of Sarita meeting her tongue. She brushes her fingers around the tip of his penis, moaning as he caresses the roof of her mouth. Her hand strokes down the length of erection, lingering at the base then moving back up, grip tightening. Clasping the back of his neck with her free hand, she treads her fingers through the short hairs located at the nape.

Eventually leaning back from the kiss, Lacey brings her hands to the hem of his shirt, taking it off his body before placing her palms flat on his chest, fingers playing on his nipples. Cupping her face, Danny kisses her again, one hand coming to support her back as he rises to lower her to the bed, their bodies landing alongside Sarita. The girl looks on, excitement humming through her body.

Danny pushes his jeans the rest of the way down his legs, briefly breaking their kiss to rid himself of the garment. Returning, he settles atop her body, groaning as he grinds his penis along her vulva. Before he can slip inside her, Lacey stops him, her head tilting back from his lips as she places a hand on his chest.

“Danny, we can’t forget about Sarita,” Lacey says, eyes bright with lust.

Making a small sound in the back of his throat, Danny lifts his head, smirk returning to his face as his eyes once again sweep over Sarita. “You’re right, we can’t possible do that.” Lacey makes a sound of agreement moving with him as he lifts himself from her body.

Sarita’s mouth goes dry, her breathing becoming shallow as she eyes their approaching forms. She tenses when Danny places his hand on her thigh. Crouching in front of her, he levels his eyes with hers, expression softening.

“I don’t hate you, Sarita.” His hand rubs against her thigh, soothing as he continues to look at her, eyes searching as they study one another. Lacey stays back, giving them space to draw their own conclusions about the other’s intentions. She bites her lip as the tension rises, their breathing matching pace as their stare intensifies.

Sarita relaxes her legs, parting them as a sign Danny can come closer. Brushing his fingers between her thighs he encourages her to open wider as he comes forward to kiss her. The first touch of their lips sends a shock through their bodies that neither of them had anticipated. He swipes his tongue along Sarita’s lips, begging entrance into her mouth, which she readily allows.

Arms growing week, Sarita collapses back on the bed, bringing Danny with her as he presses himself against her body, grinding into her before stilling his hips. Breaking the kiss, Danny moves down her neck, wasting no time as he descends her body. He leaves nibbling kisses as he makes his way to his goal, grasping a thigh in each hand as he lies on his stomach between them. Looking up at her momentarily, he drops his head, tongue protruding from his mouth to lick the length of her vulva, separating her labia.

Moaning louder than before, Sarita blindly reaches out for Lacey, hand coming into contact with the other girl’s thigh. Lacey takes her hand, scooting closer on the bed to lean over her. Setting her body down near Sarita, Lacey sweeps her lips across hers, moaning softly herself as she images what Danny is doing with his mouth, the boy having always been very talented with his tongue.

Concentrating on the apex of her vulva, Danny sucks gently, hands tightening on her thighs to keep them from clamping around his head. He carries on with suckling her clitoris, bringing his tongue into play as he swipes at the sensitive nub.

Sarita cries out, hand lowering to rest on his head as she feels Lacey lick one of her nipples. Keeping herself busy, Lacey sucks on the girl’s breast, stroking Sarita’s exposed skin. Drawing her fingers up and down her sides, Lacey takes Sarita’s nipple between her teeth, biting down gently as she pulls it away from her body.

Sarita bucks against Danny’s face, screaming as his tongue pushes into her vagina, fucking her lightly before moving back up to roughly handle her clitoris. Body tensing, Sarita’s second orgasm takes her by surprise, powerless under both their manipulations. Pushing at Danny’s head, Sarita moans desperately too sore to take anymore of the boy licking at her clitoris.

Raising his head, Danny licks his lips, eye meeting Lacey’s over Sarita’s heaving body. His cock throbs at the aroused look on her face. Crawling over the curly haired girl, he kisses Lacey deeply, needing to come and longing to be inside her body. Lacey meets him halfway, kissing him back passionately, ready for her own orgasm. Her hands graze along his body, falling to grab his penis. Danny moans, thrusting into her hand as he brings his own to front of her pelvis, fingering her clitoris. Lacey moves closer to him, pushing him back. She’s careful of Sarita’s limbs as the girl stares up at them from her spot on the bed.

Turning her back on him, Lacey positions herself over Sarita’s body on her hands and knees. She glances over her shoulder, lifting an eyebrow as she sticks her ass out into the air. Danny immediately catches her hint, bringing himself forward as he takes a hold of his penis, lining it up with her vaginal opening. Wrapping his fingers around her hip, he pushes forward, groaning as her tight passage closes around him. He drops his head, gritting his teeth to give her time to adjust to his girth.

Moaning, Lacey closes her eyes, head hovering over Sarita’s as she pushes back, signaling to Danny that she’s ready. Pulling his hips back slowly, Danny thrusts back into her at the same pace. Teasing, he attempts to starve off his orgasm, her body already forcing him close to completion. Sliding a hand to the front of her pelvis, he massages her clitoris, changing the angles of his thrusts in search of her g-spot.

Lacey’s arms tremble as she pistons her body, meeting each of his forward advances. She moans loudly, bordering on a scream when the head of his penis touches her g-spot, dragging along her walls before entering her at the same angle, overwhelming her body with great pleasure.

Eyes passing over, Lacey’s face, Sarita smooths back her hair, kissing her on her parted lips before moving to explore her body. Cupping Lacey’s breasts, Sarita’s palms massage over her nipples as she experiences their softness for the first time. She pinches the delicate flesh, circling her thumbs over the tips before twisting them gently.

The flashes of pain work to fuel Lacey’s excitement, her outcries becoming louder as she forces herself back on Danny’s dick, demanding that he move faster to feed her steadily approaching orgasm. Danny follows her command, shoving back into her as his fingers continue to work her clitoris, at times brushing against his penis moving inside her body. Feeling her walls begin to pulse, Danny doubles his efforts, slamming into her and pinching the tip of clitoris. Lacey screams, the gesture urging her over the edge as the pain turns to pleasure.

Her arms giving out, Lacey collides with Sarita’s body, momentarily knocking the wind out of the smaller girl. Sarita lifts her arms to wrap around Lacey’s shoulders, both their bodies jerking on the bed, moved by the force of Danny’s continued thrusts. He doesn’t last much longer, the tightening of Lacey’s walls pulling him to completion, his hands tightening on her body. His hips give a few shorter thrusts as he fills her with his load.

Bracing himself against the bed, Danny gently pulls himself out of her, collapsing alongside the girls so as not to crush them with his weight. Lacey’s hips sag down, her legs straightening as she sinks against Sarita’s body. Her breathing is still labored in the girl’s ear as Sarita strokes a hand down her back. Glancing over at Danny, Sarita finds the boy panting, his eyes squeezed shut.

Lifting her head to look down at Sarita, some of her energy returning, Lacey smiles, a dreamy look on her face as she asks, “Are you okay?”

Sarita nods her head, clearing her throat, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Smile widening, Lacey kisses her, their lips meeting quickly before Lacey turns her head to Danny. “You okay, Danny?” She places a hand on his arm causing him to open his eyes to look at her.

Groaning, he turning his head from side to side, “Ask me in a couple of minutes when it doesn’t feel like I’m floating.”

Giggling, Lacey rolls from Sarita’s body, forcing her way between them. Danny complains as he makes room for her, grabbing a blanket that had fallen off her bed to cover them with. He wraps an arm around her midsection, curling into her as he lays his head on her shoulder. Sarita presses along Lacey’s other side, playing with her fingers, both of them staring up at the ceiling. The smile stays firmly planted on Lacey’s face as she enjoys the presence of both her best friend and her boyfriend, for once not having to deal with their petty arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let me have it. This was my first time writing both a threesome and femslash. How did I do?


End file.
